


Side by Side

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did Chet go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a topic of debate about Chet in ‘The Greatest Rescues of Emergency!.
> 
> Originally posted on Johnny's Green Pen 28 Mini E!'s in 28 Days - 02/2002.

“Henry! How're you doin’ boy! Heck, I didn't think they let your kind in here.”

Kneeling down, Chet scratched Henry behind one of his floppy ears.

Looking around, Chet sighed. One part of him was happy and content. Another part of him longed to go back. As much as he knew it would've hurt, he ‘wanted’ to go back. There was so much more he had wanted to do. So much he hadn't said or done. Most of all, he would miss the guys. He'd miss coffee chats, playing pranks on his favorite pigeon, Gage…

He sighed again. There was nothing he could do about it now.

Patting Henry on the head, he straightened.

“Well, I guess maybe I should go and find my granddad. You wanna’ come with me, Henry?”

Henry gave a small woof and waged his tale.

As the pair made their way to the light together, Chet grinned down at Henry. At least in Heaven, the hound had the energy to do more than lay on the sofa.

END


End file.
